concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hall
1970 December 5, 1970 Hecate's Circle, Philadelphia, PA (first Hall & Oates concert) 1972 August 25-26, 1972 Miami Jai-Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (with Cheech & Chong & Dan Hicks) October 18-23, 1972 The Bitter End, New York City, NY November 21-26, 1972 The Troubadour, New York City, NY (with Harry Chapin) 1973 April 13, 1973 Villanova University, Villanova, PA April 14, 1973 Pfeiffer College, Miserheimer, NC April 21, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN April 22, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Charlotte, NC May 5, 1973 Appalachian State University, Boone, NC August 8, 1973 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD November 6-10, 1973 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supporting Bruce Springsteen) November 18, 1973 Ultra Sonic Studios, New York City, NY December 10-15, 1973 Richards, Atlanta, GA (supporting Delaney Bramlett) 1974 January 1974 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA January 5, 1974 Westport County Playhouse, Westport, CT February 16-17, 1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (supporting the Bee Gees) February 22-23, 1974 Theatre-Go-Round, Nanuet, NJ (supporting the Bee Gees) March 2, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supporting the Bee Gees) March 3, 1974 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (supporting the Bee Gees) March 4, 1974 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (supporting the Bee Gees) March 7, 1974 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA (supporting the Bee Gees) March 8, 1974 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supporting the Bee Gees) 03/22/1974 Convention Center Miami FL USA 03/25/1974 Richard's Atlanta GA USA 03/30/1974 Richard's Atlanta GA USA 06/22/1974 Todd Rundgren concert, Chorus: Hall&Oates,Central Park New York NY USA July 18-21, 1974 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA 08/31/1974 Central Park (Schaefer Music Festival) (with Richie Havens) New York NY USA 10/05/1974 Capitol Theatre (with Lou Reed) Passaic NJ USA 10/09/1974 Felt Forum (with Lou Reed) New York NY USA 10/12/1974 Tower Theater (with Lou Reed) Upper Darby PA USA 10/13/1974 Alexandria Roller Rink (with Lou Reed) Alexandria VA USA 10/14/1974 Trenton War Memorial (with Lou Reed) Trenton NJ USA 10/15/1974 Stanley Theatre (with Lou Reed) Pittsburgh PA USA 10/19/1974 Massey Hall (with Lou Reed) Toronto ON USA 10/24/1974 Allen Theater (with Lou Reed) Cleveland OH USA 10/25/1974 Allen Theater (with Lou Reed) Cleveland OH USA October 26, 1974 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Lou Reed & Focus) November 1, 1974 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Lou Reed) November 2, 1974 University of Toledo Field House, Toledo, OH (supporting Lou Reed) November 24, 1974 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Lou Reed) November 27, 1974 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Lou Reed) 1975 01/28/1975 Agora Ballroom (with The Turtles) Cleveland OH USA 01/31/1975 State Farm Show Arena (with Dave Mason, PFM) Harrisburg PA USA 02/04/1975 Roxy Theatre,7pm & 9:45pm shows Northampton PA USA 02/27/1975 Bottom Line (with Leo Sayer) New York NY USA 02/28/1975 Bottom Line (with Leo Sayer) New York NY USA 03/01/1975 Bottom Line (with Leo Sayer) New York NY USA 03/02/1975 Bottom Line (with Leo Sayer) New York NY USA 10/03/1975 New Victoria Theatre London United Kingdom 10/10/1975 Moore Theatre Seattle WA USA 10/11/1975 Queen Elizabeth Theatre Vancouver Canada 10/12/1975 Paramount Theatre Portland OR USA 10/13/1975 Roxy Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 10/14/1975 Roxy Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 10/17/1975 Mackie Auditorium Boulder CO USA 10/18/1975 Mackie Auditorium Boulder CO USA October 20-21, 1975 Armadillo World Headquaters, Austin, TX (supporting Shawn Phillips) 10/22/1975 Music Hall (with Shawn Phillips) Houston TX USA 10/23/1975 Laurie Auditorium (with Shawn Phillips) San Antonio TX USA 10/24/1975 McFarland Auditorium,SMU Dallas TX USA 10/26/1975 University of Oklahoma Norman OK USA 10/27/1975 Stephen F. Austin Hall Nacogdoches TX USA 10/28/1975 Tulsa Assembly Hall Tulsa OK USA 10/29/1975 Memorial Hall Kansas City MO USA 10/30/1975 Kiel Opera House (with Shawn Phillips) St.Louis MO USA 10/31/1975 Indianapolis Convention Center Indianapolis IN USA 11/01/1975 Auditorium Theatre Chicago IL USA 11/02/1975 University of Minnesota Minneapolis MN USA 11/03/1975 Auditorium Duluth MN November 9, 1975 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Shawn Phillips) 11/21/1975 War Memorial Rochester NY USA 11/22/1975 University of Hartford Hartford CT USA 11/24/1975 Bottom Line (with Hello People) New York NY USA 11/25/1975 Bottom Line (with Hello People) New York NY USA 11/26/1975 Bottom Line (with Hello People) New York NY USA 11/27/1975 Bottom Line (with Hello People) New York NY USA 11/28/1975 Pittsburgh PA USA 12/02/1975 University of Maryland College Park MD USA 12/03/1975 Montgomery County Comm,College Blue Bell PA USA 12/04/1975 Astor Theater Reading PA USA 12/05/1975 Academy of Music Philadelphia PA USA 12/06/1975 University of Virginia (with Bluebird) Charlottesville VA USA 12/08/1975 Alex Cooley's Electric Ballroom Atlanta GA USA 12/09/1975 Alex Cooley's Electric Ballroom Atlanta GA USA 12/13/1975 Tower Theatre Upper Darby PA USA 1976 05/11/1976 Royal Oak Music Theatre Royal Oak MI USA 05/18/1976 Old Grey Whistle Test - BBC TV Studios London United Kingdom 05/19/1976 Colston Hall Bristol United Kingdom 05/20/1976 Free Trade Hall Manchester United Kingdom 05/21/1976 City Hall Newcastle United Kingdom ?/?/1975 Old Waldorf San Franciso CA USA 04/14/1976 Cleveland OH USA 04/23/1976 Gannon University Auditorium Erie PA USA 04/24/1976 Millersville State College (with Nils Lofgren, Earl Slick Band) Millersville PA USA 05/01/1976 Calderone Concert Hall Hempstead NY USA 05/05/1976 TV studio Musikladen Bremen Germany 05/14/1976 Woodling Gym at Cleveland State University Cleveland OH USA 05/22/1976 Polytechnic Oxford United Kingdom 05/23/1976 Fairfield Hall Croydon United Kingdom 05/24/1976 Town Hall Birmingham United Kingdom 05/25/1976 Dome Brighton United Kingdom 05/26/1976 New Victoria London United Kingdom 05/28/1976 Town Hall Leeds United Kingdom 06/04/1976 Het Vondelpark Amsterdam Netherlands 06/15/1976 The Roxy (with Lesley Duncan) Los Angeles CA USA 06/16/1976 The Roxy (with Lesley Duncan) Los Angeles CA USA 09/25/1976 Penn State University Rec Hall State College PA USA 10/08/1976 Portland OR USA 10/12/1976 Paramont Theatre (with Silver) Oakland CA USA 10/13/1976 Sacramento Theater (with Silver) Sacramento CA USA 10/15/1976 Civic Auditorium (with Funky Kings) Santa Monica CA USA 10/25/1976 Tarrant County Convention Center Fort Worth TX USA 10/31/1976 Northrup Auditorium (with Funky Kings) Minneapolis MN USA 11/05/1976 Franklin County Veterans Memorial Columbus OH USA 11/06/1976 Toledo Sports Arena (with Rory Gallagher) Toledo OH USA 11/07/1976 Convention Center (with Silver) Indianapolis IN USA 11/09/1976 Masonic Auditorium Detroit MI USA 11/10/1976 Masonic Auditorium Detroit DO USA 11/11/1976 Michigan State University East Lansing MI USA 11/19/1976 Fox Theatre (with Mike Green) Atlanta GA USA 11/23/1976 Syria Mosque (with Richard Supa) Pittsburgh PA USA 11/24/1976 Montgomery County Comm. College Blue Bell PA USA 11/26/1976 Tower Theatre Upper Darby PA USA 11/28/1976 Tower Theatre Upper Darby PA USA 11/30/1976 Washington DC USA 12/01/1976 William & Mary Hall Williamsburg VA USA 12/02/1976 Paramount Theatre Oakland CA USA 12/03/1976 The Orpheum (with Richard Supa) Boston MA USA 12/04/1976 The Palladium (with Richard Supa) New York NY USA 12/05/1976 The Palladium New York NY USA 12/07/1976 Buffalo NY USA 12/08/1976 Rochester NY USA 12/09/1976 Pittsburgh PA USA 12/10/1976 Public Hall (with Al Stewart) Cleveland OH USA 12/11/1976 Capital Theatre (with Richard Supa) Passiac NJ USA 12/12/1976 Queens College (with Richard Supa) New York NY USA 1977 01/11/1977 Old Grey Whistle Test (BBC TV show) London United Kingdom 01/12/1977 Odeon Birmingham United Kingdom 01/13/1977 Capitol Theatre Cardiff United Kingdom 01/14/1977 Colston Hall Bristol United Kingdom 01/15/1977 The Dome Brighton United Kingdom 01/16/1977 New Theatre Oxford United Kingdom 01/18/1977 City Hall Sheffield United Kingdom 01/19/1977 ABC Theatre (Ardwick) Manchester United Kingdom 01/20/1977 Gaumont Ipswich United Kingdom 01/21/1977 Winter Gardens Bournemouth United Kingdom 01/23/1977 The Odeon Theatre, Hammersmith London United Kingdom 01/24/1977 The Odeon Theatre, Hammersmith London United Kingdom 01/25/1977 Civic Hall Wolverhampton United Kingdom 01/26/1977 City Hall New Castle United Kingdom 01/27/1977 Apollo Centre Glasgow United Kingdom 01/28/1977 Playhouse Edinburgh United Kingdom 01/30/1977 Trentham Gardens Stoke United Kingdom 02/02/1977 TV studio Musikladen Bremen Germany 02/08/1977 Stadthalle Offenbach Germany 02/10/1977 Pavillon de Paris Paris France 02/13/1977 RAI Congrescentrum Amsterdam Netherlands 02/15/1977 The Odeon Theatre, Hammersmith London United Kingdom 06/08/1977 Louisville Gardens Louisville KY USA 06/09/1977 Hara Arena Dayton OH USA 06/10/1977 Pine Knob Music Theatre Clarkston MI USA 06/11/1977 Pine Knob Music Theatre Clarkston MI USA 06/12/1977 Pine Knob Music Theatre Clarkston MI USA 06/15/1977 Erie Fieldhouse (with Valerie Carter) Erie PA USA 06/16/1977 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto Canada 06/17/1977 Forum Concert Bowl Montreal Canada 06/18/1977 Saratoga Performing Arts Center Saratoga Springs NY USA 06/20/1977 Blossom Music Center Cuyahoga Falls OH USA 06/22/1977 Allentown Fairgrounds Allentown PA USA 06/23/1977 Garden St. Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 06/24/1977 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia MD USA 06/25/1977 Scope Norfolk VA USA 06/28/1977 Memorial Auditorium Chattanooga TN USA 06/29/1977 Township Auditorium Columbia SC USA 06/30/1977 Coliseum Charlotte NC USA 07/02/1977 Miami Stadium Miami FL USA 07/03/1977 Tangerine Bowl Orlando FL USA 07/06/1977 Alpine Valley Music Theatre E.Troy WI USA 07/07/1977 Milwaukee Summerfest Milwaukee WI USA 07/08/1977 St Paul Civic Center St Paul MN USA 07/09/1977 Hanches Auditorium Iowa City IA USA July 12-13, 1977 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Andrew Gold) 07/14/1977 Mid-Hudson Civic Center Poughkeepsie NY USA 07/28/1977 Bushnell Auditorium Hartford CT USA July 30, 1977 Wollman Skating Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY (with John Sebastian) October 13, 1977 St. John Arena, Columbus, OH October 14, 1977 West Virginia University Coliseum, Morgantown, WV October 16, 1977 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY October 21, 1977 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (supported by Network) October 22, 1977 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Network) October 23, 1977 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (supported by Network) October 25, 1977 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supported by Network) October 26, 1977 Performing Arts Center, San Jose, CA (supported by Network) October 27, 1977 Reno, NV October 28, 1977 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Network) October 29, 1977 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA (with Eric Carmen) October 31, 1977 Aladdin Theater, Las Vegas, NV (with Eric Carmen) 11/02/1977 Kingsbury Hall, Salt Lake City, UT (with Eric Carmen) 11/03/1977 Regis College, Denver, CO (with Eric Carmen) 11/05/1977 SMU McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Eric Carmen) 11/06/1977 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Eric Carmen) 11/07/1977 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX (with Eric Carmen) 11/09/1977 Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK (with Eric Carmen) 11/10/1977 Little Rock, Ark (with Eric Carmen) 11/11/1977 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (with Eric Carmen) 11/12/1977 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO (with Eric Carmen) 11/13/1977 St. John Arena, Columbus, OH 11/14/1977 West Virginia University Coliseum Morgantown WV 11/17/1977 Toledo Sports Arena (with Network) Toledo OH 11/18/1977 Uptown Theatre, Chicago, IL (with Eric Carmen) 11/19/1977 Notre Dame Convocation Center, South Bend, IN (with Eric Carmen) 11/20/1977 University of Cincinnati Fieldhouse (CANCELED) Cincinnati, OH 11/22/1977 Minneapolis, MN 11/25/1977 Richfield Coliseum (with The Kinks, Network) Cleveland, OH 11/26/1977 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (with Eric Carmen) 11/27/1977 Metro Arena Lansing MI USA 11/28/1977 Cobo Arena Detroit MI USA 11/29/1977 Cobo Arena Detroit MI USA 12/01/1977 Music Hall Boston MA USA 12/02/1977 The Palladium (with Network) New York City NY USA 12/03/1977 The Palladium (with Network) New York City NY USA 12/04/1977 The Palladium (with Network) New York City NY USA 12/06/1977 Stanley Theatre (with City Boy) Pittsburgh PA USA 12/07/1977 Stanley Theatre (with Lake) Pittsburgh PA USA 12/08/1977 Hersheypark Arena Hershey Park PA USA 12/09/1977 Pittsburgh PA USA 12/10/1977 Capital Centre (with The Kinks) Largo MD USA 12/12/1977 The Spectrum (with Network) Philadelphia PA USA 12/13/1977 The Spectrum (with Network) Philadelphia PA USA 1978 05/23/1978 Todd Rundgren concert with guest Hall & Oates, Live At The Roxy recording, The Roxy Los Angels CA USA 09/15/1978 Lafayette College (with City Boy) Easton PA USA 09/17/1978 SUNY Cortland (with City Boy) Cortland NY USA 09/19/1978 Sienna College Fieldhouse (with City Boy) Albany NY USA 09/20/1978 Fairfield University (with City Boy) Fairfield CT USA 09/22/1978 Bucknell University (with City Boy) Lewisburg PA USA 09/23/1978 USNA Admiral Halsey Fieldhouse (with City Boy) Annapolis MD USA 09/24/1978 Towson Center (with City Boy) Towson MD USA 09/28/1978 Municipal Auditorium (with City Boy) Charleston SC USA 09/29/1978 West Carolina University (with City Boy) Cullowhee NC USA 09/30/1978 University of Virginia (with City Boy) Charlottesville VA USA 10/01/1978 Elon College (with City Boy) Elon NC USA 10/04/1978 Auditorium (with City Boy) West Palm Beach FL USA 10/06/1978 Lakeland Civic Center (with City Boy) Lakeland FL USA 10/07/1978 Dothan Civic Center (with City Boy) Dothan AL USA 10/08/1978 Fox Theatre (with City Boy) Atlanta GA USA 10/10/1978 Louisville KY USA 10/11/1978 Southern Illinois University Arena (with City Boy) Carbondale IL USA 10/12/1978 Purdue U Elliot Hall Of Music (with City Boy) West Lafayette IN USA 10/14/1978 NIU Chuck Evans Fieldhouse (with City Boy) DeKalb IL USA 10/16/1978 Glacier Arena (with City Boy) Traverse City MI USA 10/17/1978 L.C. Walker Arena (with City Boy) Muskegon MI USA 10/18/1978 WMU Miller Auditorium (with City Boy) Kalamazoo MI USA 10/19/1978 Central Michigan University (with City Boy) Mt. Pleasant MI USA 10/20/1978 MSU Auditorium (with City Boy) East Lansing MI USA 10/22/1978 SCSU Halenbeck Hall (with City Boy) St. Cloud MN USA 10/26/1978 Jackson County Expo Center (with City Boy) Medford OR USA 10/27/1978 Paramount Theatre (with City Boy) Portland OR USA 10/28/1978 OSU Gill Coliseum (with City Boy) Corvallis OR USA 10/29/1978 UW Hec Edmundson Pavilion (with City Boy) Seattle WA USA 11/01/1978 UC Davis Recreation Hall (with City Boy) Sacramento CA USA 11/02/1978 Centennial Coliseum (with City Boy) Reno NV USA 11/03/1978 Community Theatre (with City Boy) Berkeley CA USA 11/05/1978 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium (with City Boy) Santa Monica CA USA 11/06/1978 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium (with City Boy) Santa Monica CA USA 11/08/1978 Civic Theatre (with City Boy) San Diego CA USA 11/09/1978 Convention Center Arena (with City Boy) Tucson AZ USA 11/10/1978 Midnight Special TV Studios Burbank CA USA 11/11/1978 UC Mackey Auditorium (with City Boy) Boulder CO USA 11/12/1978 USAF Academy Fieldhouse (with City Boy) Colorado Springs CO USA 11/14/1978 Orpheum Theatre (with City Boy) Minneapolis MN USA 11/15/1978 Orpheum Theatre (with City Boy) Minneapolis MN USA 11/17/1978 Civic Center (with City Boy) Saginaw MI USA 11/18/1978 Cobo Hall (with City Boy) Detroit MI USA 11/19/1978 Detroit MI USA 11/21/1978 Convention Center (with Faith Band, J. Michael Hend) Indianapolis IN USA 11/22/1978 Park West Theatre Chicago IL USA 11/23/1978 Park West Theatre Chicago IL USA 11/24/1978 Richfield Coliseum (with Ambrosia, City Boy) Cleveland OH USA 11/25/1978 Franklin County Veterans Memorial (with City Boy) Columbus OH USA 11/28/1978 Erie PA USA 12/01/1978 Stanley Theatre (with City Boy) Pittsburgh PA USA 12/02/1978 Stanley Theatre (with City Boy) Pittsburgh PA USA 12/03/1978 Shea’s Theatre (with City Boy) Buffalo NY USA 12/05/1978 UMass Fine Arts Center (with City Boy) Amherst MA USA 12/06/1978 Orpheum Theatre (with City Boy) Boston MA USA 12/08/1978 Palladium (with City Boy) New York NY USA 12/09/1978 Palladium (with City Boy) New York NY USA 12/10/1978 Penn State University Rec Hall (with City Boy) State College PA USA 12/12/1978 Kennedy Hall/St Vincent College LaTrobe PA USA December 14-17, 1978 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, Pa (supported by City Boy) 12/31/1978 Civic Arena Pittsburgh PA USA 1979 10/09/1979 New Haven CT USA 10/10/1979 Albany NY USA 10/11/1979 Aberdeen NJ USA 10/12/1979 Shaboo Inn Willamantic CT USA 10/13/1979 Alexander's Browns Mills NJ USA 10/16/1979 Newark DE USA 10/17/1979 The Bayou Washington DC USA 10/18/1979 The Bayou Washington DC USA 10/20/1979 The Agora Theatre and Ballroom (with The States) Atlanta GA USA 10/22/1979 Avondale LA USA 10/23/1979 Houston TX USA 10/24/1979 Armadillo World Headquarters (with The States) Austin TX USA 10/26/1979 (2 shows that night), The Agora Dallas TX USA 10/27/1979 Cain's Ballroom Tulsa OK USA 10/28/1979 Pogo’s Night Club (with The States) Kansas City MO USA 10/30/1979 Rainbow Music Hall Denver CO USA 11/01/1979 The Roxy (with The States) Los Angeles CA USA 11/02/1979 The Roxy (with The States) Los Angeles CA USA 11/03/1979 The Roxy (with The States) Los Angeles CA USA 11/04/1979 The Roxy (with The States) Los Angeles CA USA 11/06/1979 Tempe AZ USA 11/07/1979 Roxy Theatre San Diego CA USA 11/09/1979 2 shows each night, Old Waldorf San Francisco CA USA 11/10/1979 3 shows each night, Old Waldorf San Francisco CA USA 11/11/1979 4 shows each night, Old Waldorf San Francisco CA USA 11/13/1979 At The Euphoria Tavern Portland OR USA 11/14/1979 The Place Tavern (with Lisa Nemzo) Seattle WA USA 11/15/1979 The Place Tavern (with Lisa Nemzo) Seattle WA USA 11/18/1979 Thumpers Nightclub Coon Rapids MN USA 11/19/1979 Prom Center St.Paul MN USA 11/21/1979 East Lansing MI USA 11/23/1979 Park West Theatre (with The States) Chicago IL USA 11/24/1979 Park West Theatre (with The States) Chicago IL USA 11/25/1979 Agora Club (with Lisa Nemzo) Columbus OH USA 11/26/1979 Peninsula OH USA 11/27/1979 Music Theatre (with Lisa Nemzo) Royal Oak DI USA November 28-30, 1979 Center Stage, Canton, MI 12/02/1979 Youngstown Agora (with Lisa Nemzo) Youngstown OH USA 12/03/1979 Agora Ballroom Cleveland OH USA 12/04/1979 Agora Ballroom (with Lisa Nemzo) Cleveland OH USA 12/05/1979 Toronto Canada 12/07/1979 Paradise Club Boston MA USA 12/08/1979 Paradise Club Boston MA USA 12/09/1979 Capital Centre Largo (suburb of Washington DC) MD USA 12/11/1979 Bottom Line New York NY USA 12/12/1979 Bottom Line New York NY USA 12/13/1979 My Father's Place Roslyn NY USA 12/14/1979 My Father's Place Roslyn NY USA 12/17/1979 Avery Fisher Hall New York NY USA 12/31/1979 Tower Theatre Philladelphia PA USA